The Future Is Now One shot of Jade's arrival
by LEH99223
Summary: This is how Jade came into the world on Earth 14! Hope everyone enjoys this. I will be doing other one shots as well!


Earth 14 Alex's POV

A little over a week and Maggie and I will be welcoming home our little girl. She's been really active lately; kicking up a storm I think we're going to be soccer moms. Maggie's been so great these last few months; she's been really patient with me even when I'm cranky as all hell. We've been fighting Cadmus on and off recently and we really hope this doesn't last long. I really don't want to be raising a child during a war.

"How are my girls?", Maggie asked me as she came walking in the door with Kara and Lena behind her.

"We are doing great today. Well Mommy's tired but other then that I'm good. How are my wife and sisters?", I asked Maggie, Kara, and Lena.

"Busy day at the DEO.", Maggie said as her and Kara sat down on the couch.

"And I missed all the fun. Lena please tell me you missed the fun too? At least make me feel better about not working.", I said then asked Lena.

"I did actually miss all the fun. I had to go into LCorp today Sam didn't show up for some reason.", Lena said as she sat down on the recliner.

"Huh that's not like Sam. I wonder if Ruby and her are okay.", I said to everyone.

"She's not picking up her phone, I went to her house earlier and there was no car there. So I'm not exactly sure what's going on.", Lena said while looking concerned about our friend.

"Maybe her mom needed help with something.", I said to Lena as I started to rub my stomach. Someone was apparently jealous that we weren't paying attention to her.

"I can feel her kicking.", Maggie said who's hand was next to mine on my stomach.

"I've been having cramping all day, I think Braxton Hicks contractions are starting.", I said to Maggie.

"Already? Doesn't that usually happen like a few days before giving birth?", Maggie asked me.

"Not always, it depends on the person. Some people can have them a month before giving birth and some people don't have them at all until the day before they give birth. Apparently my body decided to grace me with them a week early.", I said to her with an eye roll.

"That just means we are one step closer to meeting my niece.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to be an Aunt. I didn't think I would ever get that chance since Lex passed.", Lena said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"Well now you will and you'll get to spoil her rotten too.", I said to Lena and Kara with a smile on my face.

"Uh Al, I think your water just broke.", Maggie said to me when she noticed that my pants were soaking wet.

"Well fuck, I guess she decided to come early.", I said to everyone with a chuckle to my voice.

"When do we go to the hospital?", Maggie asked me in a panic.

"Relax babe, I haven't had a contraction yet we have time. Help me change though.", I said to her and Kara and they helped me up.

"I should go get Mom shouldn't I?", Kara asked before we went upstairs.

"Shoot yeah go get mom, I'll help Maggie with Alex.", Lena said as she grabbed my arm that Kara was holding as her and Maggie helped me walk up the stairs as Kara went to get my mom.

"Any contractions yet?", Maggie asked as Lena was helping me sit on my bed as Maggie went to grab sweat pants and a t-shirt for me.

"You'd know if I had one babe.", I said to her as I started to get uncomfortable. "I'm just feeling pressure right now, which means the contractions are right behind that.", I said to her once she got closer to me.

"Okay, I'm nervous as hell and nothing is happening yet.", Maggie confessed to me as her and Lena were helping me change.

"Better you than me.", I said to her with a smile on my face which got her and Lena to giggle.

"Haha very funny Danvers.", Maggie said to me with a smirk of her own.

"Actually it's Danvers-Sawyer.", I said to Maggie as I stuck my tongue out at her. After about two hours sitting on the couch chatting with our sisters', I started with contractions that were happening every half hour.

"We should go to the hospital Al.", Maggie said to me as she started to rub my stomach.

"The midwife said to wait until the contractions are twenty minutes apart before heading there. We have plenty of time.", I said to my wife.

"I would feel more comfortable with you being at the hospital. I know you don't like them but I think it's what's best for you and our daughter.", Maggie said to me.

"Okay then we'll go.", I said to Maggie as her and Kara helped me up as Lena grabbed my hospital bag.

I can't believe we are at the hospital waiting for the arrival of our daughter. Seems like just yesterday Alex was telling me she was pregnant; I can't wait to hold my little girl. Alex has been in labor for about six hours now, she's almost fully dilated and then we can finally meet our little girl. We have a name for her already but no on in the family knows the name. Kara and Lena have been trying to get us to tell them but we wanted to introduce the baby to them with her name. We liked the idea of family not knowing what her name was.

"Mags, is everyone here yet?", Alex asked me with discomfort on her face.

"Kara just texted me they are just waiting for Hank to get here. He had a last minute DEO issue. But he's on his way, other then that everyone else is here. Do you want Kara in here with us?", I said then asked Alex.

"No, just us.", Alex said as another contraction ripped through her body. "God she needs to come out like now.", Alex said as she was trying to breathe through the contraction.

"I know babe, but you're doing great. Stronger than I would be if I were giving birth. You got this.", I said to her as I took her hand and rubbed her stomach as she was breathing through the contraction.

"Alright, Alex, let's see if you are ready to bring this little one into the world.", Alex's doctor said as she walked into the room with a nurse behind her.

"I'm ready I can't say the same for my body.", Alex said.

"Well let's take a look.", Dr. Hannigan said as she was checking to see how dilated Alex was. "You are fully dilated, so we are going to get everything prepared and then you can start pushing.", Dr. Hannigan said with a smile on her face.

"Ready to be a Mommy?", I asked Alex with a smile of my own.

"Yes, you ready to be a Mama?", Alex then asked me with a small smile on her face.

"Damn right I am Danvers.", I said to Alex which got her to chuckle a little.

"It's Danvers- Sawyer.", Alex said to me as she started to have another contraction.

"Don't push yet Alex.", Dr. Hannigan said as they were preparing everything for the baby's arrival.

"It feels like I have too.", Alex said with pain in her voice.

"Okay just a few more seconds and then you can push.", Dr. Hannigan said as she came over to Alex. "Okay next contraction should be starting any minute and then you can start pushing.", She said as I grabbed Alex's hand and kissed her forehead.

"You got this babe.", I said to her as the contraction machine started to deep again.

"Okay, Alex start pushing.", Dr. Hannigan said as Alex started to push with all the energy she could muster up. If I could I would talk her pain away; she is so strong but I know she must be in a lot of pain for her face to show it.

"I don't think I can do this.", Alex said after she pushed a few times.

"You can babe, I know you can. You are almost there; just a few more pushes and then we can see the baby.", I said to her with love in my voice and encouragement as well.

"Maggie's right Alex, just two to three more pushes and then you can meet your little girl.", Dr. Hannigan said to Alex with a small smile on her face; knowing my wife was pretty much done at this point.

"See just a few more pushes, you can do this you are the strongest person I know.", I said to her as I kissed her lips.

"You know I'm not the strongest person you know.", Alex said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Even Kara isn't as strong as you right now.", I said to her so that only her and I can hear.

"Alright Alex on this push I want you to bare down as much as you can.", Dr. Hannigan said as Alex started to push again. "That's it Alex just a little more and then she's here.", Dr. Hannigan said as Alex kept pushing and then we heard the best sound you could ever hear; the very first cry of our daughter. "Congrats mommies, she's beautiful. You did really good Alex.", Dr. Hannigan said as she placed the baby on Alex's chest.

"She's finally here.", Alex said to me with tears running down her face.

"She's finally here.", I said back to Alex with tears falling down my face as well. The feeling of meeting your child for the first time is so hard to describe.

"We are just going to clean her and mom up and then family can come see you two.", the nurse said as she took the baby off of Alex's chest and brought her over to the small bed they had for her and started to clean her up.

"Go take pictures of her.", Alex said to me with a smile on her face.

"You sure?", I asked Alex knowing that she would want me next to her.

"Yeah go hold her Mama.", Alex said to me with a smile on her face.

"I love you.", I said to her as I kissed her lips before heading over to our daughter.

"She's a great weight, she's 8 pound exactly and she's 19 inches long.", the nurse said to me when I got closer to her and the baby.

"She's bigger than I thought she was going to be.", I said as I was staring at my daughter as I took her tiny hand into my own.

"Would you like to hold her Mama?", the nurse asked me after she wrapped the baby up in a blanket.

"I would love nothing more than to hold her.", I said to her as she placed our daughter into my arms. "Hi there little one, welcome to the world I'm your Mama. You are going to meet a few of your crazy family members soon. But even though they are crazy they will protect you like nothing else.", I said to our daughter as I walked over to Alex. "This is your Mommy she's so fierce.", I said to the baby as I placed her into Alex's arms.

"We'll leave you three alone for a little while. I'll send the family in soon.", Dr. Hannigan said before she left.

"Thank you Dr.", I said to her before she left the room.

"Hi little girl, your Mama and I are so glad that you are finally here.", Alex said to her as she kissed her on her forehead. After a few minutes of Alex and I connecting with our little girl there was a knock on the door and then our family appeared.

"Hey, can we come in?", Kara asked with Lena, Lex, Clarke, Hank, Winn, and James behind her.

"Of course you can.", I said to them as I stepped away from Alex and the baby to greet them.

"She's so freaking cute.", Kara said as she was looking at her niece.

"She is right?", I said to Kara with a smile on my face.

"Room for three more?", My mom said as her my father and my little brother walked into the room.

"I thought you guys were coming tomorrow?", I asked them as I hugged them.

"Well we got an early flight so we decided to see our grandbaby early.", my dad said with a smile on his face.

"Well then, everyone we'd like you to meet JadeLynn Eliza Danvers-Sawyer.", I said to them as I gently took Jade out of Alex's arms to show her to everyone.

"After mom?", Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

"After mom.", Alex said as she started to cry as well.

"She would have been so honored.", Lena said as she hugged Kara to comfort her.

"Can I hold her first?", Kara asked with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"Go ahead.", my mother said to Kara.

"Hi there little one, I'm your Aunty Kara, I can't wait to spoil you.", Kara said as she was holding her niece for the first time.

"She looks like you.", Lex said to me as he was looking at Jade in Kara's eyes.

"Really? I think she looks like Alex just with darker skin.", I said which got everyone to chuckle.

"No she definitely has the Sawyer mouth.", my little brother said as he was also looking at Jade.

"That is true.", I said to them as I looked down at my little girl with a smile on my face. This is the greatest feeling in the world to be surrounded by family and meeting a new family member. I hope for the very best for this little girl, and I hope Alex and I will be great parents to her. I just know she's going to grow up to be a wonderful woman.


End file.
